


Спор (рабочее)

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Networking, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: (1) Это ужасно, когда хорошие люди грустят. Хочешь, я принесу тебе пирожное? Оно отличное средство от хандры (ит.)(2) Красивые парни не должны грустить (ит.)





	Спор (рабочее)

01.08.20…  
_«Поговорим об интуиции. Вернее, об ее отсутствии у некоторых людей. Думаю, если бы она у меня была, я никогда бы не вляпывался в столько глупых ситуаций._

_Предполагаю, что она где-то есть, но по большей части пребывает в обморочном состоянии. Ну, как еще можно объяснить тот факт, что сейчас она верещит, как сигнализация в банке при попытке ограбления. А дров то я уже наломал. И немалых. Тут она безнадежно опоздала, впрочем, как всегда._

_Вот если бы она работала, о я еще со средней школы обходил одного чела за сто километров._

_Наверняка, у каждого из вас есть такой приятель или одноклассник, в присутствии которого все идет прямо к херам. Да, да это вам не привиделось. Я написал «к херам» потому что нет более подходящего слова, чтоб описать в полной мере глубину того пиздеца, который твориться рядом с этим чуваком. Вот опять! Надеюсь, вы меня простите за это._

_Несмотря на мою репутацию среди друзей легкомысленного человека, я считаю себя здравомыслящим и адекватным. Но стоит в жизненном пространстве появиться этому идиоту, как мой внутренний «идиот», спящий наряду с интуицией, просыпается и заставляет меня делать несусветные глупости._

_В компании друзей, с которыми я стараюсь поддерживать дружеские отношения, мы встретились в бургерной, рядом с нашим университетом. Вообще то, мы с некоторых пор друг друга на дух не переносим, так что я не планировал заводить какие-то разговоры, благо общих тем давно уже нет. Сам не понимаю, как так получилось, что из дверей кафе я выходил, судорожно набивая смску самой красивой девушке, которую знаю с предложением встречаться._

_Вот тут я совершенно серьезно. Разговор зашел об отношениях, даже не помню, кто первый начал, мы зацепились какими-то колкими фразами друг за друга и вот я уже спешу наделать овердофига глупостей. Нашел с кем обсуждать девчонок! С одноклеточным, для которого самое главное в человеке выдающиеся параметры тела, а самые длительные отношения были с какой-то волейболисткой и только потому, что она свалила в тренировочный лагерь прежде, чем послать его ко всем чертям. А этот клинический идиот до с пор считает, что целый месяц встречался с девчонкой. Его не смутило даже, что она не ответила ни на одну его смску._

_И вот с этим дебилом мой внутренний идиот решил схлестнуться на тему отношений._

_Ищу хорошего психиатра, чтоб тот нашел этот самый участок головного мозга, где прячутся мой идиотизм и интуиция. С этим надо что-то срочно делать, потому что мне кажется, что грядет катастрофа. Предложить встречаться само красивой девушке, которую я знаю, равносильно обещанию жениться. Бонусом к ее красоте, уму и образованию идет очень уважаемая и влиятельная семья, так что кажется я попал. О последствиях мой внутренний идиот никогда не задумывался. Шел напролом._

_Слабо утешает мысль, что приятель вообще продует в этом споре. Он, конечно, красавчик и спортсмен, но на этом его достоинства и заканчиваются. Никто в здравом уме не продержится с ним больше месяца, побив и так довольно сомнительный рекорд._

_А вы говорили, что я слишком осторожный и рассудительный. Ну, что ж, спасайте теперь меня от самого себя же. Есть конечно, надежда, что девушка посчитает меня не достойным, но тогда я проиграю спор, тут уже и не знаю, что хуже._

_Надеюсь, что пока я лечу домой от дедушки, вы посоветуете мне, что делать в такой непростой ситуации. Я на грани!_

_Ваш Одинокий лис»_

Он нажал кнопку «отправить» и дождавшись, когда местная сеть переварит его страдания, очень эмоционально захлопнул Макбук. Никто из сидевших за столиками в кафе не обратил на это внимания, кроме молоденькой официантки уже полчаса, исподволь наблюдавшей за необычным посетителем. 

\- Hi! – заулыбалась она, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Она запнулась, вспоминая все заученные когда-то английские слова, но с отчаянием поняла, что вряд ли сможет связать их во что-то осмысленное.

Парень смотрел на нее с такой же безнадегой в глазах. Ему в минуты душевного переживания английский давался с не меньшим трудом.

Девушка немного помучилась и выдала на одном дыхании:

\- È terribile quando le brave persone diventano tristi. Vuoi che ti porti una torta? È un ottimo rimedio per il blues. (1)

Из всего потока слов, молодой человек уловил лишь последнее, более или менее знакомое ему, заметно смутился и энергично замотал головой, давая понять, что она сделала неправильный вывод, и он не из «этих»

\- I bei ragazzi non dovrebbero essere tristi.(2) – грустно улыбнулась официантка, по-своему расценив реакцию симпатичного посетителя. Она пожала плечами и направилась к барной стойке за счетом.  
Молодой человек мысленно обругал себя за лень в изучении языка, взъерошил волосы, чтоб выглядеть небрежней и брутальней и полез в карман за бумажником.

Жаркий июльский воздух города принял его вместе с чемоданом в удушающие объятья. Молодой человек с тоской посмотрел на закрывшиеся за ним двери кафе, где кондиционер так щедро раздавал живительную прохладу, глубоко вздохнул и покатил свой чемодан в сторону остановки БасШатлов.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Это ужасно, когда хорошие люди грустят. Хочешь, я принесу тебе пирожное? Оно отличное средство от хандры (ит.)  
> (2) Красивые парни не должны грустить (ит.)


End file.
